Respirer
by Tsubaki Tsukiyomie
Summary: Respirer, courir, trébucher, tomber, se relever, respirer, et recommencer. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il répétait s'en cesse ce schéma infernal, n'osant pas se retourner [...] il fallait qu'il continue, priant dans sa tête tous les dieux qu'il connaissait en continuant encore et toujours de courir, il en allait de sa vie...


Me revoilà avec mon tout 1er OS sur Harry Potter en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Je préviens tout de suite les fautes et moi sa fait 1, alors j'ai essayer de corriger les plus grosse mais il est possible qu'il en reste

Voila voila bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Respirer, courir, trébucher, tomber, se relever, respirer, et recommencer. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il répétait s'en cesse ce schéma infernal, n'osant pas se retourner. Son souffle était chaotique mais il continuait, il fallait qu'il continue, priant dans sa tête tous les dieux qu'il connaissait en continuant encore et toujours de courir, il en allait de sa survie.

_**« Chérie, ce soir tu es ma proie**__**  
**__**Je te traque, je veux te manger vivante**__**  
**__**Comme le font les animaux**__**  
**__**Animaux**__**  
**__**Comme les animaux**_

_**Tu crois peut-être pouvoir te cacher**__**  
**__**Je peux sentir ton odeur à des kilomètres**__**  
**__**Comme le font les animaux**__**  
**__**Animaux**__**  
**__**Comme les animaux**__**  
**__**Chérie je suis »**_

Il rencontra le sol fait de terre, de roche et de bois, tandis qu'il trébuchait une nouvelle fois sur une racine impétueuse. Il se redressait une fois encore pour se remettre à courir. Ses vêtements déchirer laissait voir son torse imberbe recouvert de marques rouge certaines virant au bleu/violet, ses cheveux en pagaille ou quelques feuilles mortes avaient élu domicile. Et cette voie qui continuait à le suivre.

_**« **__**Alors qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire**_**  
**_**C'est comme si on ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, nous sommes ennemis**_**  
**_**Mais on s'entend bien quand je te retrouve**_**  
**_**Tu es comme une drogue qui me tue**_**  
**_**Je te découpe de haut en bas**_**  
**_**Mais je me sens si fort quand je te retrouve**__**  
**_

_**Ouais tu peux recommencer à zéro, tu peux partir libre**_**  
**_**Tu peux trouver d'autre poisson dans la mer**_**  
**_**Tu peux faire comme si rien ne s'était passé**_**  
**_**Mais tu ne peux rester loin de moi**_**  
**_**Je peux toujours t'entendre faire ce bruit**_**  
**_**Je descends en roulant sur le sol**_**  
**_**Tu peux faire comme si c'était moi**_**  
**_**Mais non »**_

Il entendit une sorte de glissement non loin de lui tandis qu'il chutait de nouveau, son poursuivant ne devait pas être loin. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il se relevait et recommençais sa course. Plus le temps passait, plus le bruit de glissement se rapprochait alors que son souffle se faisait plus erratique, sa tête commençait à lui tourner alors qu'il distinguait la sortie de la foret du large domaine, un sourire triomphant apparu sur ses lèvres.

_**« Alors si je cours, ce n'est pas assez**_**  
**_**Tu es toujours dans mes pensées, coincée à tout jamais**_**  
**_**Alors tu peux faire ce que tu veux faire**_**  
**_**J'aime tes mensonges, je les dévorerai**_  
_**Mais tu ne peux pas renier l'animal**_**  
**_**Qui revient à la vie quand je te retrouve**_

_**Non chérie ne mens pas,**__**  
**__**Tu ne peux pas renier, **__**  
**__**La bête à l'intérieur»**_

Alors qu'il allait atteindre la sortie, deux bras puissant encerclèrent sa taille et le collèrent contre un torse musclé. Des lèvres se posèrent juste derrière son oreille, tandis qu'un souffle tout aussi saccadé que le sien caressait sa peau, qui se couvrit de frisson et qu'une voix rauque du a la course poursuite qu'ils avaient fait, murmurait a son oreille :

« Tu as perdu chaton, l'homme derrière lui déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, j'ai gagné mon paris Harry, ce soir c'est menotte chaton.

-Tom tu as triché ! Tu connais mieux la foret du domaine que moi ce n'est pas du jeu !

-Je ne suis pas le seigneur des ténèbres pour rien chaton.

-...

-Allez ne boude pas mon amour, il déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe de son compagnon, rentrons à présent, il serait malheureux que tu attrapes mort ainsi habiller.

Sans attendre la réponse de son amant, Voldemort lui mis son manteau sur les épaules et entrecroisa leurs doigts pour le tirer vers le manoir. Une fois la porte de celui-ci passez, un sorcier au cheveux blond, presque blanc, rejoint Harry et lui mis un enfant dans les bras

-A-t' il été sage ? demanda le mage noir

-Adorable, il a dormi presque tous l'après-midi

-Merci Drago, dis le survivant en lançant un regard plein de gratitude au serpentare, tu peux rentrer à présent Blaise doit t'attendre.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le blond s'inclina devant le Seigneur et le Prince des ténèbres, sorti de la propriété et transplana pour rejoindre son amant.

-Je vais coucher Anathema, monte te changer je te rejoins chaton.

Voldemort pris leurs enfant dans ses bras et après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant commença à monter les escaliers. Il fit à peine quelque pas que Harry le dépassa et lui chuchota en fourche-langue :

-Dépêche-toi alors.

Et il disparut dans leurs chambres après s'être lécher sensuellement la lèvre.

Le Lord Noir eu un frisson et senti l'excitation monter en flèches, il coucha son fils en vitesse et rejoins presque en courant leurs chambres, pensant que son chaton avait des idée de génies quand il s'agissait de leurs jeux, la preuve de leurs de chat quelque minute au paravent.

FIN

* * *

Alors sa vous a plus ? Vous voulez bien me dire se que vous en penser ? Si vous plait ! Je mord pas... ou du moins plus XDDD

Une petite précision (merci a Ascella Black de me l'avoir fait remarquer) j'ai oublier de préciser au début du chapitre que les paroles en gras de Tom viennent de la chanson Animals des Marron 5, et c'est en écoutant les paroles et en regardant la traduction que j'ai eu l'idée de faire cet OS


End file.
